lovers_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Italian Transations throughout the Series
Here you can see the English version of the Italian phrases written throughout the series.** ''Dreams Do Come True'': None ''Tears Of Love'' *"L'amore è paziente, è benigna la carità. L'amore non è invidioso o presuntuoso o arrogante o scortese. Essa non cerca il suo modo: non è irritabile o risentimento; non gioire sbagliato fare, ma si compiace della verità. Tutto copre, tutto crede ogni cosa, spera ogni cosa, sopporta ogni cosa.E ora la fede, la speranza e l'amore rispettare, e la più grande di esse è l'amore" = "Love is patient , love is kind . Love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not seek its own way : it is not irritable or resentful ; does not rejoice in wrong doing , but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things , hopes all things, endures all cosa.E now faith, hope, and love abide , and the greatest of these is love." *"Adriana and I thought we could start telling you about our surprise in a video." "Jason e ho pensato che avremmo potuto iniziare a parlarvi nostra sorpresa in un video." "Jason and I thought we could start telling you about our surprise in a video." "So che i matrimoni sono circa la sposa e sposi l'amore verso l'altro. Ma oggi che l'amore è più di questo." "I know weddings are about the bride and grooms love towards each other. But today, our love is more than that." "Children make your life important." "I bambini fanno la vostra vita importante." "Babies are always more trouble than you thought - and more wonderful." "I bambini sono sempre più problemi di quanto si pensava - e più meraviglioso." "Family is the most important thing in the world." "La famiglia è la cosa più importante del mondo." "and we have a little surprise. Which we will tell you now." - "e abbiamo una piccola sorpresa. Che vi diremo ora." "Mother and father. You will be proud of us. Your eldest, Jason." "Madre e Padre. Sarete orgogliosi di noi. il tuo primogenito, Adriana." *"Ci aspettano due gemelli." - We are expecting twins. *tesoro - darling * "Mother, Mi aspetto anche un altro bambino." - "Mother , I'm expecting another baby. " ''Royal Duties'' None ''Big Changes: *"In breaking news, there has just been a crash involving 2 cars and a motorbike near Central Naples Train Station." - "c'è appena stato un incidente che coinvolge due automobili e una moto vicino alla stazione ferroviaria centrale di Napoli." "... And the motor biker is in San Giovanni Bosco Hospital with minor injuries. We advise you stay away from that area for the next half hour." - "... E il motociclista è a San Giovanni Bosco ospedale con ferite lievi. Si consiglia di stare lontano da quella zona per la prossima mezz'ora." *"Mamma, io e Jason stanno andando per la passeggiata." - Mum, Jason and I are going on a walk. * "Ti amo." I love you * "Awww, Anche io ti amo." awww, I love you too. ''Her Tears: *"Mi manca." - I miss him *"Come sta?" - How is she? *"sapete italiano?" - You know Italian? * "Alcuni." - Some. ''Meeting Them: *Sono morti ... Che cosa? Che erano in viaggio verso l'ospedale di vedere Eloise e il suo bambino non pianificati quando si è schiantato. - they are dead... what!? they were on their way to the hospital to see Eloise and her unplanned baby when they crashed. More Coming Soon * *If you translate them in google translate and they don't match, please note they are the same when you write the phrase in English and translate it to Italian.